psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Angel
Fallen Angel is a pop song written by LISA and Mitsunori Ikeda, and performed by Mitsunori Ikeda and Aimee B. The full song was included in the series' first musical score, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt The Original Soundtrack. About The song is used as the series' ending theme; it plays at the end of every episode alongside the credits. The version used in the episodes is shorter than the album version. The TV version was later released in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt The Bonus Soundtrack A remix by El Poco Maro was featured in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt THE WORST ALBUM. The music video consists of an animation of the Anarchy sisters being killed or nearly killed several times. The angels are depicted in a simplified style, and constantly bob their heads until the final scene. So far, there are two known versions, both with the same opening and closing scenes. Opening scene The videos begin with the Anarchy sisters at the bottom of the screen, framed by irises. Above them is a large pink polygon, framed by lights and superimposed over a larger purple polygon. A dancing Chuck is present in the bottom right corner. Scene Group 1 The animation played during the end credits of the anime features the following scenes: *Panty and Stocking smashing through a railing and flying off a cliff in See Through. *Panty and Stocking in the jaws of a massive horned monster. *Panty and Stocking strapped to a table, with a giant circular saw descending on them. Chuck is also visible on the left side of the scene, tangled in chains. *An emaciated Panty and Stocking lying in a desert, with vultures perched around them and pecking at the remains of Chuck. Just before the vocals end, Panty and Stocking slump forward, apparently dead, as the vultures swarm towards them. Scene Group 2 An alternate video was posted on Gainax's website. It may be the end credits planned for Season 2, but for now serves as an independent video. Unlike the first video, almost all of the scenes unambiguously show the angels' deaths, including: *Panty and Stocking walking across a railroad as a train approaches. Chuck's silhouette is visible in the front window. *Panty and Stocking tied up in a war-torn landscape, with three bullets flying towards each of them that are coming from two military soldiers. Kneesocks is visible next to them, also tied up, and appears to have already been shot in the head. *Panty and Stocking lying in an open grave as a shovel throws piles of dirt on them. A large bat-like symbol is present near the top of the screen. *Panty and Stocking kneeling on a bloody mat after performing seppuku; Chuck is seen swinging a sword at their necks. Final Scene As the song concludes, Panty and Stocking are seen with wings and halos, rising to heaven. However, they drop back down, move to the bottom right corner of the screen, and face the viewer as the screen irises out. The irises stop to frame the sisters as they tip their halos and wink, before closing completely. The Music Video Lyrics Heaven, please sing for me a song of life Heaven, take me into your skies There's no place here for me to hide my cries Night and day, I'm missing you (ooh) I know I'm here for the magic All your stars guiding me through and through (Oh) Why does loneliness feel like forever...and ever I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby You're so close, so close And it's you that I believe in, I believe in So close, but far away so far I can't touch I'll hold on Cuz it's you I love so dearly When the rain, the storm, and all is done Caress me with your sweet lullaby... Heaven, please sing for me a song of life Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight Someday these wings will perish in your sight Night and day, I call for you (ooh) Flashing in a moment so tragic Wandering souls, they fall along the way Tell me you will never leave me forever...and ever I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me You're so close, so close And it's you that I believe in, I believe in So close, but far away I seek for your light I'll hold on Cuz for you my heart keeps beating When the wind, the fire, and all is calm Caress me with your sweet lullaby... Will you be my light Will you be my strength Promise you won't let me go... I'll never betray (And) in the end of time Still my love's gonna be there... You're so close, so close And it's you that I believe in, I believe in So close, but far away so far I can't touch I'll hold on Cuz it's you I love so dearly When the rain, the storm, and all is done Caress me with your sweet lullaby... You're so close, so close And it's you that I believe in, I believe in So close, but far away, I seek for your light I'll hold on Cuz for you my heart keeps beating When the wind, the fire, and all is calm Caress me with your sweet lullaby... Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt The Original Soundtrack Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt The Bonus Soundtrack Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt THE WORST ALBUM